Airi Hasegawa/Relationships
Family Hayato Hasegawa Airi was normally very shy when dealing with strangers but in the case of Hayato, wherein he voiced his admiration towards Airi's bizarre sense of clothing and defended her from his best friend's berating during their first meeting as high school students, allowed Airi to open up and befriend someone of the opposite sex. Afterward, the pair had frequent get-togethers alongside Tenma and Airi's fellow British friend, Noel, whilst Hayato's friendliness seemed to have rubbed off to Airi which had made her more cheerful and confident. Their times spent together eventually made Airi fall in love with Hayato, who was already deeply infatuated with Airi since the first time they met. Finally, by their 10th get-together, Airi demanded Hayato confess his love to her and ask her out, which to her benefit is already a given since both have mutual feelings for each other. Their relationship was not without its flaws, however, when at one point the couple had a fight until Tenma intervened for them to make amends. Nonetheless, the two loved each other and eventually got married and had children. Unfortunately, shortly after giving birth to their daughter Kobato, Airi died, presumably from an accident, leaving Hayato to look after their children. Kodaka Hasegawa Kodaka was Airi's son so it is needless to say that she cared and loved him deeply. At one point it was stated that Airi was rather attached to her first-born son. As a sort of remembrance to his late-mother, Kodaka retains and refuses to dye his hair color, even though it was mostly considered by many as a sore spot on his overall appearance, resulting on him being regularly mistaken as a delinquent. Kobato Hasegawa Despite the rather short amount of time the two spent together, Airi must have loved her daughter deeply. Others Tenma Kashiwazaki While it was Tenma that got Airi and Hayato meet up in the first place, the two immediately got off at the wrong start during their first meeting; Airi's chuunibyou-esque tendencies have rubbed off Tenma in a wrong way and the two proceeded to lash at each other with insults. Although the two do not see eye-to-eye at first, at some point the rather reserved Airi grew more cheerful, thanks to their frequent get-togethers, and was able to hold friendly interactions with Tenma from time-to-time. Tenma also had a hand in their relationship when he reconciled the couple during a fight and saved them from a scandal when their relationship was made known in their respective schools. Later on, in their adult lives, the news of Airi's death devastated Tenma. Noel Redfield The two were said to be well-acquainted since they both share the same English heritage and are from the same school. While Noel was popular in her school, Airi's shyness prevented her from standing out. Though despite their gap in reputation, Airi depends on Noel and the latter does not seem to mind. Both are close friends, to say the least. Category:Relationship Pages